


Fall of Zane

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Character Death, Minor Injuries, Murder, Serious Injuries, death talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 18 year old Zane Truesdale enjoyed inflict pain to Heartland  But then a 10 year old Blue haired boy called Hart tenjo stands in his way causing a duel between the two. Rated  Explict for talking about death  , Zane's graphic  death and carding   This is a arc v version of Hart and zane.   Contains 2 madeup cards. Sorry for errors. I don't own yugioh. I use their dub names in this.





	Fall of Zane

18 year old Zane truesdale was walking in a destroyed Heartland city. He loved crushing these Heartland citizens by dueling them and turning them to cards. He already crushed 45% of the Heartland citizens. Zane enjoyed their pain and laugh about it. He enjoyed carding people who lost to him because they was weak compared to them. Zane was still walking in the destroyed city until a little blue haired boy blocked his way. Zane said " Move out of the way, Kid!". The kid screamed " I am not scared of you!" starting his dueldisk. Zane screamed " you are getting on my nerves, I will beat you and card you. what's your name , kid?". The kid said " I am 10 year old Hart Tenjo! It's time to duel!". Zane said " yes! It's time" while activating his dueldisk. Zane and Hart screamed " Duel!"

Zane: 4000 lp

Hart: 4000 lp

Zane said "I'm 1st. I normal summon Cyber Phoenix in attack mode. I set 2 cards facedown. I end my turn." Hart said "My turn, I draw! ". Zane said " I play my trap, cyber hand. This trap card allow me to fusion summon a machine monster with monsters in my hand on your turn if I control a another machine monster on my field. So I fuse the 2 Cyber Dragons in my hand to fusion summon Cyber Twin Dragon in attack mode. Then I play my other trap, cyber banisher! When I fusion summon a machine monster, I can banish all your non fusion monsters in your extra deck facedown and inflict you 200 points of damage for each one. Zane smiled while looking at Hart's extra deck while banish them facedown. Zane said " I banished 15 cards facedown . So that's 3000 points of damage!". Hart screamed in pain while his lifepoints went down from 4000 to 1000. Zane laughed and said " you can't win, little Hart. Just surrender to me!". Hart said with a scream " I would pick death over than surrender to a monster like you!" Zane said " continue with your weak attempts!".

Hart said " I play the spell Raigeki to destroy your monsters!". Zane said " I can stop that. I banish cyber hand from my graveyard to negate a spell that destroy monsters and destroy that spell. Then I inflict 200 points of damage for each machine monster on the field. So you take 400 points of damage.". Hart watched his spell get negated while his lifepoints drop down from 1000 to 600. Hart said " I will never give up! Since you control a monster that was special summon from the Extra deck and I don't control any monsters, I special summon Cipher Twin Raptor from my hand. I summon it in attack mode. ". Zane said with a grin " I know what you are planning. you was planning on using that monster's effect. So I banish cyber banisher from my graveyard since you special summoned a monster this turn. It's effect prevent you from using monster effects this turn! You can't beat me, Hart!". Hart said " This duel is not over yet.". Zane said " It will be soon.". Hart said " I normal summon Cipher Wing in attack mode. I then play Double summon. This card let me normal summon again! I normal summon Cipher Twin Raptor in attack mode. Next, I play my last card in my hand. It is a spell card called Limiter Removal! It doubles all my machine monsters attack points!". Zane screamed " No!" Hart said "yes! My Cipher Wing's attack is now 2800 and my two Cipher Twin Raptor 's attack points have 3200 attack each now. " Zane screamed "Oh no!". Hart said " My 1st Cipher Twin Raptor attacks your Cyber Twin Dragon! ". Zane screamed " You will pay!" while his dragon was destroyed and his lifepoints dropped from 4000 to 3600. Hart said "My 2nd Cipher Twin Raptor attacks your Cyber Phoenix !" Zane said "NO!" while his last monster was destroyed and his lifepoints went down to 3600 to 1600. Zane said " My Phoenix's effect let me draw 1 card.". Zane prayed while he drew his card. Zane's face showed fear when he drew his Photon Generator Unit. Hart said " Good bye, Zane! Cipher Wing attack you directly!". Zane screamed " I lost to that kid?!" while his lifepoints went down from 1600 to 0.

The last attack of Hart's monster cut Zane's throat in half killing Zane, the top Fusion dimension's duelist from Duel Academy. A slightly injured Hart ran off after slaying one of the dangerous duelist from the fusion dimension while zane's dead body 's blood bleed out of zane's dead body. Hart also took all the cards of people zane carded hoping one day they can be set free.


End file.
